La niña de mis pesadillas
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: A Lissa Benson la molesta un niño en la escuela, Freddie le cuenta cómo él era víctima de una rubia a la que llamaba "La niña de mis pesadillas" El summary apesta, leanlo ¡Les aseguro que es mejor! Oneshot


Bueno mientras veía Hey Arnold se me ocurrió este corto one-shot

Hace buen tiempo no los escribía y ¡Aquí tienen!

"**La niña de mis pesadillas"**

Fredward Benson era un hombre maduro, tenía ya treinta años un buen puesto de trabajo en el mundo de los negocios , una esposa y una hija de seis años, Lissa Benson. Una tarde Fredward se había sentado como siempre en el invierno, frente a la chimenea de su casa, bajo las escaleras a leer un buen libro y a beber té.

"Papá?" preguntó una voz infantil a lo lejos

"Hey nena, ven aquí ¿Ya has regresado de la escuela?" dijo volteándose para ver a una pequeña niña castaña de risos que estaba asustada "¿Qué pasa Lissa?"

"Mamá me trajo de la escuela… yo….tuve un problema" dijo la pequeña mirando hacia abajo

Freddie hizo una mueca de disgusto y la invitó a sentarse en sus piernas, la niña caminó para ser recibida en los brazos de su padre

"¿Mami sabe de esto?" La niña movió la cabeza en señal de un No "¿Por qué no se lo has contado?"

La pequeña lo miró confundida "No quiero, quiero contártelo a ti"

"Bien, cuéntame Lissa ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?" Freddie la estrechaba entre sus brazos mirándola a los ojos

"Sí" Freddie hizo nuevamente una mueca de disgusto "¿Quién?"

"Tengo un amigo en mi escuela…" Freddie suspiró aliviado

"¿Era eso?" no pudo evitar sonreir levemente "¿Te molesta?"

"Sí, me jala el cabello, me persigue y siempre derrumba los castillos que hago en la caja de arena" dijo en tono de seriedad

"¿Sabes? me haces acordar mucho a alguien" dijo Freddie sonriendo

"¿A quien papá?"

"A una niñita, que también me molestaba, pero no cuando tenía tu edad…comenzó cuando yo tenía trece o tal vez catorce" dijo Freddie cogiéndose la barbilla

"¿Y como la detuviste?" preguntó emocionada la niña, su padre estaba a punto de contarle una historia

" Un buen día le dije que no dejaría que me molestara de nuevo… pero creo que yo herí sus sentimientos, creo que fui rudo con ella"

" ¿y que pasó?"

"No me molestó de nuevo…pero debo admitir que a veces extrañaba que lo hiciera, dejé pasar mucho tiempo… se lo dije cuando tenía 18 años ¿Puedes creerlo?"

La niña negó con la cabeza

"Con el tiempo ella se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, realmente extrañaba sus bromas… " la niña interrumpió

"Pero él es muy malo conmigo, me dice cabeza de sandía" Freddie no pudo evitar reir ante la seriedad de su hija "Creo que debería golpearlo" dijo amenazante

"La violencia no es buena Lissa, creo que deberías decirle que deje de molestarte y si no lo hace, se lo puedes decir a tu maestra"

" Es que… a veces sus bromas son divertidas" musitó la castaña

" ¿Sabes? Esa niña solía hacerme muchas bromas pesadas, mojaba mis pantalones, robaba mi tarea, recuerdo que un día me hizo tatuarme algo, llegué a pensar que había enloquecido" Dijo Freddie recordando "Yo la llamaba "La niña de mis pesadillas" "

"¿Qué pasó con ella?" Freddie sonrió nuevamente

"Eso es algo que te contaré otro día, ya es hora de la cena, lávate las manos y ve con mamá yo iré cuando termine de revisar algunas cuentas" dijo Freddie bajando a la niña del sillón

"No vale papá" dijo haciendo pucheros Lissa

"Ve, te prometo que te lo contaré en estos días… " la niña se dispuso a irse enojada "Hey…" llamó Freddie, Lissa volteó "Toda buena historia debe tener algo de suspenso.." rió "Te amo"

"Te amo también papi" dijo Lissa sonriendo en camino al comedor

"¿Cielo?" Dijo una voz a lo lejos que entró al pequeño espacio de Freddie

"Hola amor" El castaño se levantó de su sillón para estrechar en brazos a su esposa

"¿Qué tanto hacía Lissa contigo?" preguntó rompiendo el abrazo

"Ya sabes, suele pasar… hay un chico en su escuela que la molesta" dijo Freddie

"Debería enseñarle a defenderse "

"Sam" reprochó " la violencia no es buena"

"Ya sé…" dijo besándolo en los labios "¿y que le dijiste entonces?"

"Pues" la besó nuevamente " le conté la historia de aquella rubia que hacía mis días oscuros"dijo riendo

"hey, no era tan mala…los hacía divertidos también" dijo sonriente

"Lo sé… cásate con Sam Puckett y nunca te aburrirás" sonrió de vuelta "Vamos a cenar amor, o cierta niña que sacó tu temperamento va a enojarse"

Sam rió un poco y estrechó la mano de su esposo para dirigirse al comedor

Fin

¿Les gustó?


End file.
